jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Super Mario Galaxy ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot: The Justice Guardians are invited to the Star Festival to see shooting stars. But Bowser arrives and captures Princess Peach with plans to create a new galaxy. Mario and the team must now travel throughout various galaxies to save Princess Peach and stop Bowser with help from the mysterious Rosalina and the Lumas. Trivia *Guest Heroes: Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Roger Rabbit, Benny the Cab, King Mickey, Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Kairi, Riku, Botley, Anna, Elsa, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, *Guest Villains: Rasputin, Lord Hater, Peepers, Nigel, Team Rocket, Randall Boggs, Scenes Shooting stars *Aqua: *smiles widely as she watches the meteor shower* Oh, Jeffrey.... Have you ever seen anything more enchanting and beautiful than this...? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Yeah. *looks at her* And I'm looking right at her. *Aqua: *smiles and sheds a happy tear* You really mean it, dear...? *Jeffrey: *smiles* You bet, honey. *Aqua: *smiles and kisses Jeffrey on the lips* *Jeffrey: *kisses Aqua on the lips* *Xion: *smiles and hugs her parents as they kiss* *Jeffrey: *hugs Aqua and Xion* *Aqua: *smiles* I'm looking forward to spending this event with my whole family and friends. *Jeffrey: *smiles* So am i. *Baby Lily: *smiles as she watches the shooting stars* *Jeffrey: *smiles* Having fun? *Baby Lily: *smiles and nods* Uh-huh!!!! *(A shooting star gently lands in front of Baby Lily) *Baby Lily: *gasps in surprise* *Alexis: *smiles* Wow! It's pretty! *Baby Lily: *smiles widely* *Fluttershy: Is it safe to touch? *Twilight: It doesn't look dangerous. *Jeffrey: *to his communicator watch* JARVIS? Analyze. *JARVIS Mark II: Scanners say that this is unlike any shooting star ever seen. But it's not dangerous, sir. *Jaden: But is it hot, JARVIS? *JARVIS Mark II: Actually, it's not. *Sora: I think JARVIS is right. After all, have you EVER seen a purple star before? *Meowth: He has a point. *Baby Lily: *touches the star in front of her* *Xion: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *smiles widely and hugs it* So wawm!!!! *Princess Cadence: *smiles* You like that star, don't you, Lily? *Baby Lily: *smiles* You bet! In fact.... *holds the star out to Xion* I want you to have it, Cousin Xion. *Xion: ...! Really? *Baby Lily: *smiles and nods* Uh-huh. Puwple is youw favowite cowor. *Xion: *smiles* Aww. Thank you. *Anna: Hey! Let's see how many shooting stars we can gather!! *Goofy: Sounds like a fun idea to me! *(The team walks along on their way to Peach's castle) *(A blue shooting star lands in front of Jeffrey) *Jeffrey: *picks it up, then smiles and holds it out to Aqua* Here's a star for you. *Aqua: *smiles* Really? *Jeffrey: *smiles* You bet, honey. *Aqua: *smiles and takes the star* I.... I don't know what to say.... *sheds a happy tear* *Jeffrey: *kisses her on the lips* I love you, Aqua. *Aqua: *kisses Jeffrey back on the lips* I love you too, my cuddly dragon. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *(Suddenly a red shooting star lands on the ground) *Jeffrey: *gasps* *Aqua: *smiles and picks it up* Here. This one is for you, my handsome king. *Jeffrey: *smiles and takes it* I guess that makes us even. *Rapunzel: *smiles* Wow, guys!!! Look how many more starts are falling!!! *Sora: Whoa...! *Roger Rabbit: *smiles* It's a storm of raining colorful stars!!! *Xion: *smiles* Lumas *(Everyone is out cold from the fall until....) *(A cheerful noise is heard) *Baby Lily: *starts to wake up* *Tammy: *moans as she slowly opens her eyes* *DJ: *moans* What time is it...? *Jaden: *slowly gets up and rubs his head* Where are we...? * Passing the Time * Beach Bowl Galaxy *Jaden: Hmmmmm.... The penguin said that his students are distracted by "sparklies"... I wonder... *Aqua: One way to find out. *turns into her mermaid form* *Xion: *smiles* Oh boy! *turns into her mermaid form* It's been a while since I was in my mermaid form! *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Misty: *smiles* Count me in! *turns into her mermaid form* *May: Don't forget me! *turns into her mermaid form* *Téa: *smiles* This should be fun again! *turns into her mermaid form* *Mai: *smiles and turns into her mermaid form* *Jaden: *smiles* Guess it's our turn now. *turns into his merman-form* *Jeffrey: *smiles* Right behind you. *turns into his merman-form* *Mermaid-Aqua: Let's get- *Gasps* *(Baby Lily is seen heading towards the water) *Midna: *picks her up* Not so fast. *Baby Lily: Awwwwwwwwwwww! Come on! *Midna: You don't have a mermaid form yet. *Baby Lily: I wanna go swimming. *Midna: Maybe later, okay? *Baby Lily: *moaps a bit* *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* Tell you what, Lily. We'll go swimming after this. Okay? *Baby Lily: *smiles* You mean it?!!? *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* Of course. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Okay than. Go ahead. *Mermaid-Aqua: We won't take long, Lily. *to Midna* Midna? Stay here with her, okay? *Midna: Sure thing. *Merman-Jeffrey: *smiles* Ready? *Merman-Jaden: Let's do this! *dives in the water* *Merman-Jeffrey: *dives in after Merman-Jaden* *Mermaid-Aqua: *dives in after Merman-Jeffrey* *Mermaid-Xion: *dives in after her parents* Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531